The Next Room
by DazzlexMe
Summary: Sebastian really wishes it was him in the next room.


**Pairing: **Klaine with angst Sebastian

**Rating:** M for safety.

**Warnings:** No triggers.

**Words:** 1,373

**Summary:** Sebastian really wished it was him in the next room.

**A/N: ** Thank you to my amazing betas Minty and Mar!

Sebastian tossed his Dalton tie carelessly across the back of his desk chair beside his blazer and ran a hand through his hair. It was Friday night, and Friday nights at Dalton meant extra homework (followed by a movie marathon if you were friends with Jeff Sterling) and loss of sleep. Usually Sebastian would forego the homework in favor of a party or a visit to Scandals, but tonight's work load was especially hefty and Sebastian really didn't want to lose his GPA. Besides, Scandals hadn't had any fresh meat in quite a while and Sebastian had lost interest in the closeted twinks who were too skittish to bother with.

Sebastian tossed his English textbook on the bed and kicked his shoes off. A night in would be good for him; maybe he could finally get his thoughts on one Blaine Anderson sorted. Sebastian didn't pine; no, he wanted and what Sebastian Smythe wanted, he got; at least, until now. Blaine Anderson was popular. Not the stuck up obnoxious kind of popular, but the kind of popular that was gained by being yourself. Blaine was outgoing, talented, sexy and most of all kind, and it was obvious to all of Dalton. Blaine had many friends, though Sebastian could see that not all of them were true friends. He'd heard one too many post-lacrosse conversations about Blaine's abs and what he must be like in bed to believe that all those boys were trying to get to know him just to know him.

While it seemed that everyone on campus who was even the slightest bit gay wanted Blaine, Blaine was blind to it. Because Blaine Anderson was taken.

Sebastian shoved the sleeves of his button up to his elbows and unbuttoned his top two buttons before sitting on the bed and pulling his text book to his lap. He read the first few paragraphs, then over again because what did he just read? Sebastian sighed and reached over to turn his radio on quietly. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes briefly before starting up on the chapter again. This time the information seemed to sink in and before long Sebastian found himself with an entire page full of notes. When he glanced at the clock it read a bright red eleven o'clock. The pile in front of him was immense and he was going to have to work till at least 2 am if he wanted even a fraction of it done tonight.

It was then that Sebastian heard something that sounded suspiciously like a moan. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. Sebastian had a room in between two other dorms; Jeff and Blaine occupied those dorms. Sebastian had the worst time trying to remember whose dorm was whose.

"God, yes."

Ah. Blaine. Sebastian tried to will away the problem forming in his pants. It was no secret that Sebastian was attracted to Blaine; he flirted with him constantly. What everyone was blind to, and Sebastian planned to keep that way, was that he was head-over-heels in love with Blaine. Something he would never admit to anyone and preferred not to think too much about himself. Another moan sounded from across the barrier and Sebastian felt a flush of heat run through him. Blaine was a seventeen year old boy, of this Sebastian was well aware, and sometimes that meant Blaine took care of his… problems a little too loudly.

"Blaine…"

Oh, so Blaine wasn't alone. That high pitched voice could be recognizable from anywhere: Kurt Hummel. Sebastian knew Blaine had a boyfriend, a particularly annoying one at that, but it didn't stop him from wishing he didn't. Hummel seemed nice enough, sure, but if he didn't like you he could be a real bitch, and Kurt did not like Sebastian. Sebastian focused on the page in front of him, trying to block out the offending voice.

"Yes, Blaine… more." Sebastian pressed his fingers to his temple and rubbed roughly. Couldn't he just shut up?

"Fuck." Sebastian hated hearing that word from Blaine's lips when he wasn't the cause of it. Blaine wasn't one to curse, so when he did you knew it was something very special.

"Please, Blaine." Sebastian reached over and turned the radio beside him up to the highest volume. He didn't want to hear this, not when Hummel was involved.

Sebastian turned the page, but with the music blaring he could hardly focus, so instead he listened intently to the song. He needed new material for the Warblers after all; someone had to get Blaine to stop singing Katy Perry. Once the next song started, Sebastian groaned in annoyance before humming along.

_There you go  
Messin' with my mind  
I am usually better when I lie_

The ironic lyrics had Sebastian smirking to himself; he laughed self-deprecatingly and tossed his textbook to the floor. He could still here the two boys through the wall and he was silently pleading for them to just hurry and get it over with because as much as it pained him to admit it to himself, it hurt to know Blaine was in someone else's arms. It wasn't logical; Blaine had never been his, and somewhere in his mind he knew that Blaine would never be his, but it still felt like a hot knife was being shoved through his chest.

Sebastian swallowed hard at the wave of heartbreak that hit him every time he thought about it. He wouldn't cry over this; no, he'd been weak and done it before and it was pointless. He wasn't going to get Blaine by crying over him, but he knew he wouldn't get Blaine at all, so did it really matter?

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
I lose control  
When I hear your body move  
Through the walls  
In the next room  
Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
I lose control  
When I hear your body move  
And  
I'm dying to break through  
To the next room_

Sebastian had dreamed, one too many times to his dismay, about simply walking in and taking Blaine from Kurt's clutches. Blaine would always go willingly, because Kurt hurt him, or because Kurt broke up with him. Sebastian's personal favorite was when he would find Blaine alone, crying and Sebastian would simply sit down and hold him close and Blaine would just give in. Sebastian also hated that dream, because it made him seem weak.

_You make love to everything you touch  
It's a natural reaction  
It's a sexual attraction  
You play me like I am made of strings  
I'm the violin,  
A melody  
I want your lips to sing  
If you only knew  
How hard it is to handle  
How bad  
I want a scandal_

Sebastian closed his eyes tightly and pulled his pillow from behind his head and shoved it over his face. _Suffocating would be better than dealing with this shit, _he thought to himself.

_Tell me 'my world revolves  
Around you'  
Tell me 'boy I can't live without you'  
Tell me 'you're losing sleep tonight'  
Cuz  
I'll tell you straight  
I'll never wait  
I won't take  
No no no no no no no no  
_

Sebastian growled to himself throwing the pillow off his face into the corner of his room. Blaine was too good for Kurt, Blaine was a kind person who was always ready to help anyone who needed it, and Kurt was the stuck up diva with an attitude. Sebastian loathed him. Kurt couldn't let Blaine out of his sight, and if you tried to talk to Blaine with Kurt around, Kurt would glare at you and possessively grab Blaine as if he were some type of property. Sebastian hated it, hated Kurt, because Blaine was a person with feelings, not some sort of toy.

Sebastian's anger grew and finally, he'd had enough.

"Hey! Hormonal boys! Keep it down!" he yelled through the wall as he banged loudly on the wall.

He heard some talking followed by a, "Sorry! We thought you were out," from Blaine.

"Some of us have a GPA to worry about, Killer," Sebastian teased, though his voice carried an edge of annoyance towards Kurt.

"Some of us don't have to worry, because our GPA's aren't suffering," Kurt's voice spat back.

Sebastian really hated Kurt Hummel.


End file.
